Cut Man
is one of the first six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) Robot Masters from the Mega Man classic series, created to be a timber-felling robot. He was built by Dr. Light and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. His first appeared in Mega Man for the NES and is playable in Mega Man: Powered Up and Mega Man's Soccer. Cutman is found to be somewhat formal as he addresses other robots as " Mr.". He has also appeared in Mega Man 8 as a mini boss in the Sega Saturn version. He has another cameo in Mega Man X8 as a hidden boss in Optic Sunflower's level. His scissors are made of "ceramic titanium", a fictional metal. In later games, he can use scissors in his hands and shoot beams. Cut Man and Guts Man appeared in all the episodes of the Mega Man cartoon series and in the fifth episode of Captain N: The Game Master. His Net Navi counterpart, CutMan.EXE, appeared in MegaMan NT Warrior. In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, there are 7 CutMan.EXE, 6 are brothers and one is their grandfather. Even so, the Cutman brothers are considered comic reliefs in the series. They are depicted as bumbling morons. Data Mega Man and Bass CD data A robot who was originally created for tree trimming work. The cutter on his head is extremely sharp. "Snip-snippety-snip!" Good point: Sharp and cunning Bad point: Stubborn Like: Haircuts Dislike: Rocks Japanese CD data: Dislike: Janken *'Note:' Janken is the Japanese name of the game "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Rockman Complete Works data しんりんばっさい用につくられたロボット。れんしゃ攻撃で、かんたんにたおせるそ。 Translation: A robot created for the purpose of deforestation. With his rapid fire attacks, he brings down trees. Stage enemies Enemies that appear in Cut Man's stage: *Beak *Big Eye *Blader *Flea *Flying Shell *Octopus Battery *Screw Bomber *Super Cutter Enemies in Cut Man's (Game Boy) stage. *Cutting Wheel *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Spine *Super Cutter Other media ]] Cut Man is in every episode of the Mega Man cartoon series along with Guts Man. Originally intended for logging operations, Cut Man now is used as an agent of evil by Dr. Wily. Although his Rolling Cutters are deadly, Cut Man also isn't too bright and usually loses battles to Mega Man and even Roll. Cut Man had his own action figure. Despite being in every episode, Cut Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man 1 to not appear at all in the show's introduction sequence. His polar opposite in this regard is Napalm Man, who appears in the intro, and is the only non-MM1 Robot Master to do so, despite never appearing once in any episode. ]] Differences: This Cut Man's ears are orange (they are white in the games) and his cutters are often fired (not thrown) from his head or an arm blaster. He also has an annoying wheezing voice that resembles Peter Lorre. Cut Man also appears in the fifth episode of Captain N: The Game Master, where he is called Cutsman. His appearance is totally different from the original, he is green and the cutter on his head looks more like a giant scissor. He was quite powerful, proving invulnerable to the heroes' attacks until they distracted him so that he was hit by his own returning cutters. ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light